warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kittypet
Kittypet mode is a special play-mode activated by two different methods: *Find Ember wandering around on a tile, press CTRL to talk to her, and you can pay 40 reputation to have her escort you to the Twolegplace. *In RiverClan territory, there's a special bell that summons Ember at the cost of 2 Bonus Coins. Press CTRL to talk to her, and pay 40 reputation to have her escort your cat back to the Twolegplace. Information When you are a kittypet, no dangers will try to attack you or kill you. You live with Ember and her twoleg George, whom is not lethal and will not hurt you. While being a kittypet, you can drink and eat from the food bowls on the bottom left corner of the screen. They fill your hunger and thirst bars immediately, and will also heal you instantly. You can sleep in the bed of leaves that are just above the food and water bowls. You cannot leave George's house, unless you stop being a kittypet altogether. (Speak to Ember and press backspace, and she will reluctantly lead you back to Fourtrees.) Leaves Outside the twoleg nest you can catch leaves that fly around. Leaves are the kittypet currency that can only be used and seen while being a kittypet. You can purchase two new pelt colors for 200 leaves each and a collar for 300 leaves. The collar can be removed and worn by pressing ctrl. If you talk to George he will trade you a bonus coin for 100 leaves. You can also purchase an "authentic dog-tooth collar" from Dark for 500 leaves. Herbs Outside George's house also, you are able to find herbs. Any kind of herb can be found in the garden and they spawn frequently. George's House You can also go inside George's house as of Version 15. There are three rooms, the closet, the room with Fuzzy and an entrance to BloodClan and the alleyway to the left of the main room. Fuzzy ''Main article: Fuzzy '' In the room to the right, there are four movable balls of yarn (colors vary; there may be any mix of yellow, blue, green, and red), and a two tone gray kit named Fuzzy that will play hide and seek with you. To play, you need to go into stalking mode and walk around the room. When you find Fuzzy, click on him, and he will give you three leaves. If you let Thrash into the closet, he won't play with you anymore, and instead complain that you let Thrash in, and say that Thrash is "a meanie-head, like you". BloodClan The left exit of the house leads to BloodClan's camp. When you talk to Fierce, rats will appear that you can chase. If you catch them, you will earn two leaves. Wound is the trainer, and Dark will not have any special interactions until you allow Thrash into George's closet. If you do so, Fuzzy will not play with you anymore, but Thrash will give you a prize every day if you talk to him in the closet (upper room). After you help Thrash, Dark will offer the trade of a BloodClan collar for 500 leaves. You can see fireworks here at Night on Day (4/5/6) during Newleaf. Prizes Thrash Gives Every morning, if talked to, Thrash can give you one of these prizes: *5 leaves *10 leaves *3 leaves *20 leaves *A shiny thing *A dead mouse *A dead rabbit Note that Thrash will drop the shiny thing and fresh kill, so you have to actually pick them up. Also note that if you eat the mouse or rabbit, you will still lose reputation, despite being a kittypet and not a Clan cat. Versions Being a kittypet has changed over time. Here are some of the differences over the span of multiple versions, since its implementation, chronologically: *Can only drink, eat and sleep *Changed so leaves are added *Pelts are added *Collar is added *Bonus Coins are added *Going inside George's house is added *BloodClan collar is added *Kittypet quests and training are added *Rats to hunt in BloodClan's camp is added Bugs *If you stay as a kittypet for too long, then return to your clan, your name and your cat will become slightly glitched. (This doesn't usually happen anymore as of Version 15 ) *One of the rats will get stuck in the doorway going back into George's house, forcing the player to wait or move away, until it comes down out of the doorway. Trivia *If you keep your collar on when you escape to Fourtrees, either BloodClan or normal, your collar will stay on. It will carry over to new cats on the same save file; you just have to talk to Dark if its the BloodClan collar. * If you have already bought the BloodClan collar, and if you go to the Bonus Shop and make a new cat from there, you can return to BloodClan and get the collar for free. *You cannot officially join BloodClan. *You can get a normal collar for 300 leaves, but a BloodClan collar is 500 leaves. *If you stalk (hold down shift) when chasing a rat in the BloodClan alley, the rat will not run away from you. It will still run around, but it is much easier to catch as it is not running directly away from you. *You are unable to hunt when you are a kittypet. You are, however, able to hunt if you decide to go back to the Clans. *You can still lose reputation as a kittypet if you eat prey, which means when you get to less than 0, you will immediately become a rogue. *While in the books there can be severe punishments for leaving Clan life to become a kittypet, there is no direct in-game punishment for becoming a kittypet, besides the cost of 40 reputation points for Ember to take your cat to the twoleg nest, which may be representative for that punishment. *If you purchase a collar and go into stealth mode, the collar will remain visible. *If you go to the BloodClan alley at night on Day (4/5/6) Newleaf, there are fireworks with the BGM Audlangsyne See Also *Ember *BloodClan *George Category:Kittypet Life Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:NPC Redirect Category:Characters Redirect Category:Character Category:Kittypet Life Redirect